Beiber really kills ghosts
I had a dream once, I was sitting in a big room, with many familiar people I haven’t seen in a while, there were 1 kitchens, 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, the apartment was big and it was on the roof (penthouse), I didn’t know what was outside, I felt like there was someone missing, Jaime, she came late, we were sitting in the living room, Jaime sat there, pale faced, acting strange, she said she wants to speak with me in private, I went with her to a room I did not see before, it was a room, separated from the others, it was full of 90’s computers and microphones and many cameras, we heard a man yelling in a distance, she said “copy his voice and say open door” and so I did, the door opened and Jaime’s face grew white as snow and she was breathing heavily, she ran, I chased after her and finally caught her, I asked her “what’s wrong?” her answer made me stand there in shock, she said “I saw a man, he was as white as snow, his mouth, grinning ear to ear with blood all over his mouth, his empty eye sockets…” she looked at my eyes and started crying, I calmed her down, telling her it was just her imagination, but she and I knew better, but we decided to tell ourselves that, we went back to the living room, they asked if everything was ok, we said yes, we heard a chainsaw in a distance we all assumed it was nothing, until we saw that… thing, Jaime started to panic and headed out everybody escaped, Jaime was a year older than me, she was trying to convince me to go down and she will handle it, I disagreed, she pushed me into the elevator and pressed it to the ground floor, I got out before it closed, I couldn’t possibly leave her with a killer, I found her in one of the kitchens, sitting in the corner and whispering “it’s all a dream” over and over, and I saw the killer approaching her, ever so slowly, I ran and stunned him, his chainsaw dropped on his feet and then, he was crawling fast towards us, I stepped on his head, hoping that I killed him, but I didn’t, I took her and got her to the elevator, I pushed the ground floor button, and let her down, I went to see his smashed face and footless leg, I tried everything to kill him, but it just wont work, I even chopped all his limbs off, but, he just wouldn’t die, then I had an idea that would kill him for sure, and I bet my life if he didn’t die, I took a phone, opened a Justin Beiber song, and now he is dead, I was so happy and my ears were hurting for a reason, the JB song was playing, I closed it, that’s all folks.